First Time Skating
by EsmeAmelia
Summary: Mel and the gang skate for the first time in Istir Forest.


AN: I do not own Aveyond. This was written for the winter gift exchange at the Aveyond forums.

"First Time Skating"

By EsmeAmelia

Mel gritted her teeth as she gazed out at the large patch of ice in Istir Forest. The spy agency had taught her how to ice skate, but being taught how to do it was different from actually _doing_ it. Why were there so many ice patches in Istir Forest anyway? Was there an underground lake or something that overflowed into the land?

"Well?" said Stella. "Mel? Aren't you going to get on the ice?"

Mel gulped. "Sure." She was tempted to point out that she didn't _have_ to be the first one on the ice when there were four other people in their party, but none of them were making any moves, not even the vampires. She would have thought that in their hundreds of years, Te'ijal and Galahad would have already learned how to ice skate, but they had participated in the agency's lesson along with everyone else.

"All right," she finally said. "Here goes nothing."

She stepped onto the ice one skate at a time, her mind going through the instructions during the lesson. Keep balance . . . keep balance . . . hey, this wasn't so hard! "Come on, guys!" she called. "The ice is fine!"

Almost as if on cue, at that moment her legs slipped out from under her and she fell flat on her back, sending pain through her whole body.

"MEL!" Seemingly without thinking, Stella skated over to her friend and dived down next to her. "Mel, are you all right?"

Mel grunted as Stella helped her up. "Yeah . . . I guess you're a better skater than I am."

Stella looked down at her skates, as if she only now realized what she was doing. "Well . . . maybe I already knew how to skate before I lost my memory, I don't know."

Mel twisted her mouth, knowing Stella didn't like talking about how she couldn't remember anything from before she and Edward found her, so all she said in response was "Maybe." Still, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Stella _did_ know how to skate before.

What else could Stella have known before that she was unaware of now?

Mel didn't think of it much – well, maybe she tried not to think about it on purpose – but they didn't really _know_ Stella. Even though she was always friendly and caring, would she still be like that if she got her memory back?

Of course she would. It was ridiculous to think otherwise, wasn't it?

Stella was taking her hand. "Come on, let's skate together," she said with a slight giggle.

Mel glanced behind them, seeing that Edward was wobbling a little, but he had managed to actually get on the ice. Te'ijal and Galahad, meanwhile were getting on the ice in small, hesitant steps, which Mel couldn't help laughing at. Who would have thought the graceful vampires would be so nervous on ice?

"I think the vampires might need help," said Mel. "And that's something I never thought I'd say."

Stella laughed her high, charming laugh. "Well, you can't expect vampires to be good at _everything."_

"What was that?" asked Te'ijal in her accented voice. "Are you saying vampires cannot ice skate?"

"Well," said Stella, "you don't seem very confident."

Galahad glared at her. "Fine, I'll show you confidence." He leaned forward and started skating over to them in long, determined thrusts – only to fall forward and land flat on his stomach to the laughter of everyone else.

"Oh husband, I do _so_ love it when you humiliate yourself," said Te'ijal. "You are so adorable."

Now Galahad turned his glare to his wife as Stella skated up to him as easily as if she'd been doing it all her life instead of just learning it at a spy agency. "Galahad, do you need a healing spell?"

"No, mi'lady, but I appreciate the offer," said Galahad.

"Well, at least let me help you up."

Mel would have though that Stella would have difficulty helping the muscular Galahad up, but no, she helped Galahad to a standing position with the same level of ease as she had helped Mel. Apparently she was stronger than her delicate-appearing figure would suggest.

Te'ijal, meanwhile, was still cackling in amusement as she cautiously skated up to her husband. "Come, my crumpet, it appears that had both best assist each other," she said, offering her hand.

The former knight grumbled, but he did take his wife's hand.

Stella giggled at she skated back to Mel's side. "I think Galahad really does love his wife deep down."

Mel cocked her head. "Really? It always seems like he hates her."

"Yes, but remember how he rushed to save her when Gyendal captured her?" Stella said in a knowing voice. "And when he's _not_ occupied with yelling at her, they actually seem to enjoy each other's company."

"Well . . . I guess after three hundred years you'd have to get used to being together." Mel shrugged.

"But look, they're holding hands," Stella said with a knowing point.

"To keep each other balanced," said Mel. "You and I are skating together, but that doesn't mean _we're_ in love."

Stella just grinned knowingly and seemed to give a sly glance at Edward, but Mel wasn't going to ask what that meant.

By now the party was nearing the other end of the ice patch with varying levels of skating confidence. Mel's feet still wanted to slide out from under her at regular intervals, but Stella always caught her. Still, she had to admit that this was kind of fun, especially when her friend was there to keep her from falling.

"Mel?" asked Stella.

"What?"

"Well . . . I don't know if I've ever skated before or not, but I just wanted you to know that I enjoy skating with you."

Mel found herself grinning. "I enjoy skating with you too."

THE END


End file.
